


Fill me with Determination

by suluismyspirit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Minor Violence, Spoilers, pacifist run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suluismyspirit/pseuds/suluismyspirit
Summary: Join the main character on her journey through the underground.Obviously, if you haven't played through the game, there will be spoilers.





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to write this to follow through the game, so you as the reader, know about as much at the beginning of the story as someone who hasn't played the game, knows at the beginning of the game.  
> So, if you've played it before, you probably won't be surprised at what you find. But I just wanted to kind of explore what I imaged the characters personality to be.  
> I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a comment or a Kudos, it'll help with my motivation to continue.
> 
> Update: I've edited this chapter, mostly because I wasn't satisfied where I ended it. So, there's more to it now.

# Prologue

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magical spell.  
Many years later, a mountain covers the site where the monsters were sealed. Legend says that those who climb Mount Ebott never return. The stories tell of a child who, finding itself lost in the mountain, searched for shelter near a cave. While wandering deeper in the caver, the child tripped over some roots, falling into a bottomless abyss.

_Lilla...._  
...  
**New Game** Start 

#  Chapter 1 

It was dark, and cold, and although there was pain it was not as bad as it could have been. Not after a fall like that. A faint sweetness was in the air, floral perhaps? The young child opened her brown eyes, a bright yellow greeting her. Yes. Flowers. She sat up, looking around at the dense bed of foliage.  
  
Ok, so that’s why.  
  
She remembered falling, how fast her heart had beat, and these flowers must have caught her. The girl nodded to herself, accepting the simplicity of it as only a young child could do.She patted a bit of the flowerbed, as if in thanks, before standing and dusting herself off. The child tugged her striped shirt slightly, straightening it, before looking around. 

Up above, so far up she was surprised all over again at how she wasn’t hurt, she could just make out the ledge she’d tumbled over. A soft light filtered down, illumination the dank grey walls of the room around her. She caught sight of some pillars, which she found very strange. Who would put that down here? The child turned in a circle as her curious eyes looked around, stopping upon a hallway. Had that always been there?  
  
Unsure, but knowing that she couldn’t just stay here forever, she set off. A short walk brought her to a door, the light from the other room barely reaching. There was something etched into the top of the door, but she couldn’t make it out, and it was too high up for her to get closer. She paused at the door, the inky blackness intimidating. Taking a breath, she walked through.  
  
The nervousness she felt melted away as she stopped, looking at the yellow flower sitting in a pool of light. A slight smile graced the child’s face. She did love flowers, especially since that bed of flowers had caught her after the fall. And this one had a face! It was smiling at her!  
  
She drew closer, stifling a happy gasp as the flower spoke.  
  
“Howdy!” The thing greeted her, a cheerful smile on it’s face. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower. Hee hee hee…”  
  
The young girl could hardly believe it. Flowers that spoke? How wonderful! She’d many times played in fields, pretending the plants and flowers were her friends. Could they have understood her then?  
  
“Why’d you make me introduce myself?” Flowey continued, smile never faltering. “It’s rude to act like you don’t know who I am. Someone ought to teach you some proper manners. I guess little old me will have to do.”  
  
The girl thought it was odd how the flower sounded like it was scolding her, but never stopped smiling. Perhaps it was a joke? Adults did that sometimes she’d found. Said things that were a joke, but didn’t have anything funny about them. But Flowey was still talking, so she shook that from her mind, paying attention to him.  
  
“Ready? Here we go!”

The light faded at those words, and the girl could see a little red glow coming from herself.

“See that heart?” Flowey asked, same unchanging smile on his face. “That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”

LV? The girl frown a bit, head tilting slightly. She opened her mouth to ask what Flowey meant, but he cut her off. “What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some love, don’t you?”

The child considered that. It sounded okay, but there was something about the way that Flowey spoke, that unmoving smile. “Don’t worry,” Flowey kept speaking, “I’ll share some with you!”

The girl blink in surprise as Flowey winked, tongue poking out momentarily. It was the first time his expression had changed, and it soothed her nerves slightly.

Flowey’s face shifted back to his previous smile as he explained. “Down here, love is shared through… little white…. ‘friendliness pellets’.”

The child watched in amazement as, sure enough, five little white dots floated above Flowey’s head. Her gaze upon these floating dots, she missed the odd expression that crossed the flower’s face as he finished the explanation. “Move around.” He encouraged, winking once. “Get as many as you can.”

The pellets began moving towards her. She hadn’t expected that, and so hopped back in surprise. Suddenly, she wasn’t so sure. Her family, and most adults, usually told her not to accept things from strangers. But this had to be different right? Flowey was a flower, flowers were nice and pretty. How could something pretty be bad?

The white pellets disappeared after a moment, and she looked up to see a pout on Flowey’s face. “Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again, okay?”

Flowey smiled at her, and she nodded slightly, still doubtful. The five white pellets appeared over Flowey’s head once more, and she tried to focus on them, to see what it was they were exactly before she took them. They were moving again, though. Twirling through the air, and she couldn’t quite figure out what it was. So focused on trying to see _what_ they were, she completely forgot to catch them.

Flowey was less amused this time, his frustration showing. “Is this a joke?” He huffed. “Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!”

The girl frowned at that, brow furrowing.

“Run into the friendliness pellets.” Flowey repeated, smile back in place as the white dots appeared once more and quickly began moving. Maybe she’d just misheard, the girl thought. Yes, that must have been it.

This time she didn’t even get a chance to move much at all before all five of the pellets hit her. The girl let out a sharp cry of pain, shocked at the feeling. Like all of her soul was being torn into. Wide eyed, she looked up at Flowey for an explanation only to find his expression had morphed. His smile was feral, full of teeth, eyes white and full of… something.

“You idiot.” Flowey’s voice wasn’t cheerful anymore. It was harsh and mocking. “In this world, it’s kill or BE killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?!”

The girl sniffled a bit, tears gathering at the corner of her eye. “But…” she whispered softly, confused. Why was Flowey saying that? He was supposed to be a nice flower. Pretty and yellow, like the one’s she’d landed on earlier.

Flowey’s eyes went black, pupils small specks of white as he smiled cruelly. The white dots began appearing, more this time. Many more. They circled around her, packed closely together, giving her no leeway to escape. The girl tried wiping her eyes, blinking quickly in hopes that this was all just a dream. Flowers didn’t talk, they didn’t have black eyes, and she _didn’t_ fall into this scary place.

She looked up again at Flowey. He was still there. Still smiling.

“DIE.”

She frantically looked for any possible way out as the flower laughed, a high pitched and evil sound, the white bullets moving in steadily. Suddenly, the bullets vanished. Floweys expression changed to a mix of shock and confusion as a white flame appeared nearby. Flickering slightly, the ball of white fire flew at Flowey, slamming into him and sending him flying. The child did not see where Flowey went, instead she focused her attention on the one who’d summoned the flame.

A tall lady had stepped forward, her appearance reminding the girl somewhat of a goat. She had long ears and horns, and even paws as hands and feet, though she stood upright and wore a long purple and white robe with a strange symbol on it. 

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth…” The lady’s voice was soft and gentle, her tone and expression full of concern. She seemed so sweet. The girl had no trouble trusting this person. “Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins.” Toriel introduced herself, moving forward to heal the child of her injuries. “I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time.” 

The girl wasn’t sure how, exactly, Toriel had done it, but she felt better, completely healed. Toriel helped the child stand, giving her a cheerful and soft smile. “Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way.” 

The girl smiled brightly, nodding. “Okay. Thanks Toriel. For helping me.” She said politely, remembering her manners. 

0

Toriel nodded, smiling, before turning and leading the way. The child followed happily, forgetting the horrible ordeal with Flowey in face of this new, and much nicer, new friend she’d met. 

Toriel led her through a doorway into a wide room with a enormously high ceiling. Toriel walked up some milky white steps, but the child paused first, looking around. The shadows of the ruins loomed above, an impressive and intimidating sight. It was a bit frightening for the child, but at the same time, the sight filled her with determination. 


	2. Chapter 2

The girl walked up the stairs, following Toriel as the goat-woman walked through another large and darkened doorway. The next room was just a brightly lit as the previous, with six grey tiles raised slightly from the floor. The child noticed them right away, they stood out from the rest of the room.

Toriel stopped in the middle of the room, turning to face the girl. “Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins.”

The girl grinned, nodding eagerly. She loved learning new things. “Yes, please.”

Toriel, hands folded in front of her, seemed pleased to hear this. Turning she walked over one set of tiles, then turned and walked across another set before going to the wall and pulling a lever there. The girl blinked, a little surprised and a great deal delighted. The door on the opposite side of the room, which had appeared sealed and had no handles, had slid open! Toriel walked back over. “The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.”

The girl nodded along with Toriel’s explanation. Puzzles in every room? That sounded delightful! Though, the child was a bit nervous. What would happen if she couldn’t figure a puzzle out? Would she get trapped? That didn’t sound very fun. But maybe Toriel would be there to help her..? She nodded, in any case. “Okay, I understand.”

Toriel smiled, turning and heading into the next room. The girl took a moment before following. She retraced Toriel’s steps over the stones, making sure she understood. As she headed toward the doorway, a sign caught her attention. She paused to read it. ‘Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.’

The girl frowned, puzzled. It took a moment before the meaning dawned on her. She looked back at the tiles Toriel had stepped on. The lady had deliberately _not_ stepped on the middle tiles. This sign was a hint to how to solve the puzzle! That cheered the child up. If there were hints to puzzles, that would be very nice in case she was unsure how to solve them.

The girl nodded to herself, walking through the doorway to find Toriel waiting for her. “To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry. I have labelled the ones that you need to flip.” At that, Toriel turned and walked over a short wooden bridge that spanned a tiny river, heading to the opposite side of the room.

The room itself was long, the corridor much longer than any of the previous rooms. The child was pleased that Toriel was going to let her do the puzzle this time, even if Toriel had labeled the switches. It would still be the girl that was doing the puzzle! The child skipped along, following the path Toriel had taken, keeping an eye out for the switches. It was quite easy to find them, they were clearly labeled. After she’d flipped the final switch, she heard a loud clank. The girl turned just in time to see a large set of spikes behind Toriel retreat into the ground, leaving a smooth metal surface to walk across.

“Splendid!” Exclaimed Toriel. “I am proud of you, little one.”

“Thanks!” The girl chirped, beaming with pleasure. She moved over to stand infront of Toriel, wondering what might be next.

“Let us move to the next room.” Toriel instructed, turning and leading the way. In the next room, she stopped to turn to the child again. “As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to prepare for this situation.”

That did not sound very fun, the girl though. Her unease must have shown on her face, as Toriel’s next words were spoken comfortingly. “However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict.”

The girl did feel better after hearing this. She didn’t like fighting, and it was nice to hear she could speak to the monsters here. Maybe she could make more friends? As long as the other monsters weren’t like that Flowey. She wrinkled her nose a bit remembering.

“Practice talking to the dummy.” Toriel suggested, turning and heading over to the white dummy sitting near the door.

The girl nodded. “Okay..” She said, moving over. She felt a bit self-conscious, but she was willing to give it a try.

She saw that red glow again, like she had before with Flowey, when she began the encounter with the dummy. The little red heart, her soul. She turned her attention on the dummy. It seemed… It wasn’t like any dummy she’d ever seen before. It was more lifelike, somehow. The dummy was just standing there, absentminded almost. So the girl spoke, talking with the Dummy about nothing in particular. The Dummy didn’t seem much for conversation. The child glanced over at Toriel, unsure.

Toriel seemed to be very happy with her. “Ah, very good!”

The girl grinned, turning and skipping the step closer to Toriel. She’d won then!

“You are very good.” Toriel repeated the praise, then turned and headed through the door behind her.

The girl was delighted, skipping after Toriel happily.

“There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?” Toriel commented, having paused for a moment a few steps into the new room. Toriel continued walking, leading the child down a curvy hallway.

The young child, busy looking wide eyed at her surroundings didn’t notice Toriel getting further ahead of her. After a moment, she did notice and hurried to catch up, but a monster called Froggit attacked! It was an odd creature, a bit like a frog but somewhat different. Unsure, but remembering what Toriel had said about talking to it, the girl shifted a little. The Froggit was staring at her blankly. Should she threaten it? If it was mean like Flowey that might work… But she didn’t want to be mean. Making up her mind, she complimented the Froggit. “You… you’re very bright today.” She said, a little unsure.

The Froggit didn’t understand what the girl said, but it was flattered anyway. Toriel came over then, giving the Froggit a sharp glare. The Froggit took one look at Toriel’s face and slunk away, looking a bit ashamed of itself.

The child hurried after Toriel after that. She wasn’t afraid of more monsters really, not with Toriel around, but she didn’t want any of the monster to get in trouble. They passed by a sign and the girl paused to read it, Toriel waiting patiently. ‘The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.’

How strange. That made no sense, and the girl wondered if it was a clue, or just a fact. Shrugging a bit, she dismissed it, following Toriel as the lady continued down the hallway.

They came to a stop at a bridge that led to a pathway of spikes over a room full of water. The girl wasn’t sure what to do, looking at this puzzle. She couldn’t swim at all…

“This is the puzzle, but…” Toriel hesitated, looking a bit worried. “Here take my hand for a moment.” She said, offering out a white fur covered paw.

The girl wanted to get rid of that worried expression, make Toriel happy again, so she gladly took the offered hand. Toriel watched the child gently as she led her over the platform of spikes. The girl was worried for a moment, but quickly realized that the spikes weren’t real! That must have been the puzzle part, she thought as they walked.

Toriel turned to face the child once they’d reached the other side, hands folded in front of her once more. “Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.” She stated, a little bit of an odd smile on her face, but the worry seemed to have vanished.

Toriel turned and continued down the corridor. The girl turned to look at the spikes for a moment, amazed at how real they looked, though her hand passed right through them when she poked curiously at the seemingly solid metal. Giggling to herself, the child skipped after Toriel.

The lady was waiting for her, standing at the beginning of a very long hallway. “You have done excellently thus far, my child.” Toriel began. “However… I have a difficult request to ask of you.”

The girl was a bit nervous at this, but she was eager to prove herself. Thus far, Toriel had helped her with every puzzle, and she very much wanted to play a puzzle on her own. It had seemed fun!

Toriel was hesitant, pausing for a long moment before explaining. “I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this.” At that, Toriel turned and walked quickly away.

The girl was surprised at this. Toriel had always been there watching and helping. It felt strange to be left behind. Walking to the end of the room by herself didn’t sound like a puzzle… But the girl decided that she would do it, since Toriel had asked her to.

It was a very very long hallway. The brick walls were damp, growing vines in some spots. The lush green leaves were interesting spots of color in the otherwise colorless room. If not for the different patterns of vines, the girl might have though she were making no progress down the room at all. Still, she continued walking. Finally, she saw the end! The room narrowed down to a smaller hallway leading to a door. There was a pillar near the door and the girl was delighted to see Toriel walk out from behind the pillar.

“Greetings, my child.” She said, smiling softly.

“Hi Toriel.” The girl grinned, bouncing a little, very happy to see Toriel.

“Do not worry, I did not leave you.”

“Really?” The girl asked, head tilting slightly, tone hopeful.

“I was merely behind this pillar the whole time.” Toriel explained. “Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise.”

“What reason was that?” The girl asked.

“…to test your independence.”

“Oh. Okay.” The child grinned. She must have passed the test, otherwise Toriel wouldn’t be smiling, right?

Toriel looked slightly apologetic at her next statement. “I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It is dangerous to explore by yourself.” She paused, frowning very slightly to herself for a moment. She brightened, saying, “I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call.”

Toriel handed the girl a cute little phone. “Be good, alright.” With that, Toriel left.

The child looked over the phone happily. It was a simple device, there were no extra games or devices to it, and it came with Toriel’s number already programmed inside it.

Dutifully, the girl waiting for a while in the room Toriel had left her in. But it was boring. She’d already walked the length of the room, so she knew there was nothing interesting the way she’d come. And after exploring around the pillar Toriel had hidden behind, there was nothing else to do here. So she decided to explore, forgetting all about Toriel’s warning of danger. She’d barely wandered two steps into the next room when the phone Toriel had given her rang.

“Hello? This is Toriel.” Came Toriel’s voice when the child opened the phone.

“Hi Toriel!” The girl chirped cheerfully.

“You have not left the room, have you?” She questioned. “There are a few puzzles ahead I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?”

“Okay, Toriel. I will.”

There was a click of Toriel hanging up, and the girl put the phone away. That was very sweet of Toriel, worrying about her, the child thought. It made her smile, knowing Toriel cared. She wandered past a Froggit, the little thing just sitting there making a ‘ribbit’ noise. It didn’t seem inclined to attack her like that one had done, so she just gave it a bright smile and walked past.

There was a large pile of bright red leaves laying nearby. She wandered over, laughing brightly at the way they crunched. Playfully crinkling through the leaves filled her with determination.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this mostly from the viewpoint of a small child, to the best of my ability. Thus that is why there are some random leaps of logic, or just odd logic all together, and other childish type thoughts and/or viewpoints.


End file.
